


I'll Keep You Safe

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candles, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always protected from your nightmares and night terrors. One night you find the courage to do the same for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

You sigh from your place on the bed watching Lexa enter the bedroom..

Her back faces you straight as a rod as she pushes the door shut. 

You watch her shoulders roll back as a casual slouch settles along her spine.

"Heda," you bite your lip grinning. "I command you to get in this bed."

Lexa turns a smile forming on her face.

She saunters to the bed casually undressing until she's left in a loose shirt with impossibly thin straps and a pair of shorts.

"And who are you to command the Heda?"

Lexa stands climbing onto the bed despite her claims joining in the teasing.

You straighten your face mock seriously.

'I am the great Y/N, commander of the commander."

Lexa stops frozen her eyes wide as plates until she gives a hesitant nod.

Everything feels more serious now; more tenuous.

You relax further into the bed patting the space by your side.

"I may be the commander of the commander but there's only one I'll let command me."

Lexa doesn't look away settling by your side her hair trailing across the pillow.

Your breath quickens as she stares as if you'll disappear if she looks away for one second.

She leans in bringing you into a slow kiss her lips caressing yours.

Your eyes close on instinct at Lexa's touch. 

You sigh when she withdraws but you don't open your eyes again.

"Reshop, Leksa."

You hear Lexa's shaky inhale at your Trigedasleng before sleep calls.

There's something wrong.

Your eyes narrow when you wake Lexa's candles dying in the late hour.

The room is nearly pitch black with no danger in sight but it doesn't stop the uncomfortable feeling racing through your veins.

You feel around you and stop at what you hear.

A low wounded sound escapes Lexa's throat and a sick feeling settles into your stomach.

"Lexa?" you whisper and move closer.

She whimpers her body shaking before suddenly jumping into action.

You flinch as she abruptly sits up gasping for air.

She calls your name panicked.

"I'm right here."

At your voice, Lexa almost jumps onto you her hands traveling from your face to your neck settling on your chest.

Can she feel my heartbeat?

Her palm settles there before growing into a first taking the thin shirt hostage.

Her grasp on the worn cotton is tight threatening to tear it at any moment.

You don't say a word but carefully wrap your arms around her waist pulling her into you.

Lexa doesn't fight it laying on top of you needing the feel of your skin.

Her head moves from your chest to your neck.

It's quiet for a few heartbeats.

You can feel her staring at your pulse watching it jump with her so close and you almost pant with her hot breath touching your neck.

"Do you want to talk about?" You play with her hair loose from that morning's braids when she stiffens.

Lexa relaxes and you shiver when she plants a tender kiss on your pulse.

"Yu gonplei don odon."

Her body quakes at the exhale and you feel a suspicious wetness drop onto your skin.

You hug her tighter to you and lay back against the bed again.

"I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

You hold her tight before relaxing grabbing the knife hidden in the pillows.

Lexa raises her head seeing the knife but settles into your neck once again.

"Go back to sleep," you rub her back with her fingertips relaxing the tense muscle.

Her breathing starts to slow.

"I'll keep you safe," you place a small kiss on her head and smile as she buries deeper into your neck fast asleep.


End file.
